The Unknown
by I Growl For Fun
Summary: Alexa Black never knew about the supernatural beings in the world, or that her mother was a werewolf and her father was a vampire. With her mother murdered and father vanished, fate has brought Alexa and her human family to Forks.What will happen?
1. Prologue

My first story so here goes nothing........ Ladies and Gentlemen I give you THE UNKNOWN

* * *

Prologue- My Beginning ( 3rd person)

Kelly Black was resting in her home that was just in the inside of Greece. She had just come home from the hospital with her husband, Alec, and her newborn daughter, Alexa. Everything was as perfect as it could have been- seeing that not even two years ago Kelly was exiled from the pack of wolves she lived with, her home on the Quileute reservation, and her family. They had all turned their back on her, even her own brother, Billy. Just because she had chosen a vampire as a mate. But now looking at her husband holding their daughter, she knew it was all worth it

"Ba" Alexa had finally woken up and was looking up at her parents, smiling. Kelly had known from the moment Alexa was born that she was unique- too unique.

"She's so beautiful. I can't wait to see her grow up." Kelly cooed, rubbing her baby's stomach. She turned to see a cautious and guarded look on Alec's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kelly, she is part were and part vampire. We don't know how her life is going to turn out. She could be dangerous and cause an apocalypse in the near future for all we know! What if someone finds out and tells the Volturi, they could kill -"

" Stop Alec!" Kelly shouted. All through her four month pregnancy they had fought about this. She didn't want to hear it anymore. " The Volturi will not find out. That's why we moved here- to protect Alexa. I know there has never been anything like her before, but I'm not giving up on her. And we can raise her to be peaceful. Besides, there has been no reason to suspect that she even craves blood or shapeshifts. So please lets just enjoy our company and not fight."

Kelly went up to Alec and hugged him, snuggling up into his side. Alec sighed and returned the hug, looking down at his daughter. Alexa laid quietly in her crib, watching her parents.

_Does she understand us? _Alec thought.

Seven Years Later

Kelly was baking a cake in the kitchen, all the while listening to her six year old daughter play outside with her new puppy, Tonk. Kelly felt two cold, strong arms wrap around her. Knowing exactly who it was, Kelly leaned into the embrace.

" Hello, Love." Alec said kissing his wife's neck.

"Hey, are you here to help me with the birthday cake?" Kelly said, turning to kiss Alec's cheek. Alec stiffened and pulled away.

"Actually I came in here to say that I got a call from the office and I have to leave." Kelly knew this was a lie. It happened on almost every special occasion since Alexa was born. She couldn't figure out why he kept avoiding his own daughter.

"Alec, it's her birthday. You can't just buy her a gift and leave at that, you have to spend time with her."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go. I don't have a choice." Just as Alec had said that, Alexa came running into the kitchen .

" Mommy, mommy, daddy come look what I did! Look what I did!" Alexa squealed and ran back outside. When Kelly and Alec walked outside, they stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths gaping open. In the middle of the yard was a large lemon tree that had never been there before, with lemons already falling off of it. Alexa stood near it smiling.

"See what I did mamma! Look I'll do it again, watch." Alexa walked a few feet away from the tree, put both of her hands on the ground and scrunched her face in concentration. Soon enough, an apple tree came bursting out of the ground with Alexa on the top branch rising with it. She was squealing with enjoyment.

"Oh my god." Kelly breathed. As Kelly said that, Alec had recovered himself , turned around and went back in the house. "Alec?" Kelly said , following him. " Where are you going?"

"Out!" Alec shouted angrily before storming out of the house.

"Momma?" Alexa said, with a hurt expression on her face. "Where daddy go?"

"He'll be back sweetie, don't worry." Kelly said, picking up her daughter and hugging her. " Come on let's go check on your cake, okay?"

Alec never came home that night, or the next day. Kelly was getting worried and went looking for him. Leaving Alexa to sleep in her bed. Kelly had followed Alec's scent to a bar on the border of Italy. His scent led to an alley behind the bar where Alec was talking to another vampire- his sister Jane.

"Alec this has gone too far, the mut's puppy grew a full grown tree in the freaking back yard of your so called home. It's time to put this stupid, sick experiment to rest. I've kept this from Aro long enough."

" Relax dear sister, I think you just want to get rid of your niece." Alec said with a sadistic smile. "And you wouldn't dare tell Aro on me, not with all the little experiments you have. Don't worry I'll put the dogs down soon enough." Kelly was frozen, listening to the conversation that was going on-while her heart broke in two.

" I still can't believe you married the mongrel and had a child with it." Jane scoffed. "You really think that kid could be the first werevamp hybrid?"

" I know that kid is the first werevamp hybrid, I've known since the monster was born. And I would've gotten rid of it if it wasn't for "Let's raise her to be peaceful" mother." Alec sneered sarcastically.

"I wonder what Cauis would do it if he were to ......" Kelly couldn't listen anymore. She turned around at full speed and ran home. _How could he _Kelly thought. _His own daughter! Talking about her as if she was nothing. _

Just before Kelly got home, she couldn't take the pain of betrayal anymore and howled into the night. It was the loudest howl Kelly had ever done- and it was filled with pain.

Alec, who had said goodbye to his sister, was heading home, and was forming an explanation in his head of why he hadn't come home for two days. That's when he had heard the howl- he recognized it to be Kelly's. That's when he realized that he could smell her scent from a distance. She had followed him.

When Kelly got home she immediately went to Alexa's room to wake her up.

"Sweetheart, wake up." Kelly said, while shaking her daughter gently.

Alexa slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on momma? Why are you waking me?" When Alexa finally opened her eyes, she saw her mother racing around her room gathering clothes in a bag.

"Sweety, I want you to get dressed and wait downstairs for me okay?" Kelly laid out clothes for Alexa and continued to pack. When Alexa was done dressing, she went downstairs and sat on the couch- waiting for her mother.

After a few minutes she heard a car pull in. Alexa saw her father coming out of the car and ran up to her room to tell her mother.

"Momma, daddy's home! He's at the door!" Alexa exclaimed cheerfully. Kelly paled and looked down at her daughter.

"Alexa I want you to climb out your window and go hide out in the neighbor's shed like you used to." Kelly whispered, kneeling down to grasp Alexa's shoulders. " You are not to come out until your absolutely sure your father isn't there, okay?"

Alexa nodded and started to climb out her window. She was confused of why she was doing this, but she did what her mother told her to do. When she was out in the shed, she listened carefully to what was going on in the house.

"_Kelly? Where are you. I think we need to talk." _Alexa had never heard her father speak in such a tone. It sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"_How could you Alec? After all the years, after getting married, after having a child and it was all a joke to you?"_

"_Awe sweetheart, don't be that way. You should have known it was just too good to be true. And speaking of a child, where is the little scamp?"_

"_Not anywhere near here, she's long gone and she will never see her lying excuse of a father."_

"_You are trying my patience dog, you've been trying it for the last nine years. Now, tell me where the lupin is and maybe I'll spare you pain."_

Alexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in utter shock. She couldn't stay in it for long because she heard the sounds of clothes ripping and looked to see a giant, tan wolf in the middle of the living room. The wolf lunged at her father, but in the middle of the lung the wolf dropped to the floor , withering in fear and shock.

The wolf yelped followed by a sadistic chuckle. Alexa saw her father bend over the wolf, then she heard the horrid sound of bones being cracked. Then she saw Alec get up, get in his car and leave. Just like that.

After about twenty minutes, Alexa got up and went into the house-looking for the injured wolf. But what she saw was her mother- lying dead on the ground. Alexa rushed over to her mother's naked body. She was in shock, no words would come out of her mouth. Alexa silently let the tears fall on the floor. She got up and grabbed a cover, laying it over Kelly. Then the little girl went to her room, got her favorite doll, and went to lay with her dead mother. There, Alexa fell asleep in a puddle of her own tears.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first story EVER. I have never written anything like this- so tell me what you think. Any suggestions?**

**Good or bad reviews, i don't mind, but to spare my heart from breaking gimme some good reviews. **

**peace out girlscouts!**


	2. Big Surprise

Chapter One(1st Person)

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Alexa!" I jumped in fake surprise. I had heard the commotion from outside from the driveway. But being abnormal and the complete opposite of human can have its disadvantages.

"Oh my god, you guys! Thank you! Awe look at all the decorations." One by one I hugged my family- well my adopted family anyway.

I was found laying next to my mothers dead body by a neighbor who had heard loud noises. Eventually the police showed up and brought me to the station for questioning. They thought I was lying when I said I saw a 10- foot, giant, tan wolf in the middle of my house so the next morning I was sent to an orphanage full equipped with a therapist for traumatized children. After a year I got the sense to say I made it all up so that the questioning would stop.

When they finally let me loose as a sane child I was soon adopted by a nice family- the Evans Family. All the while I'm thinking why would they want a child like me. A child who could control the elements and turn into random animals when I get too emotional. I can hardly control any of it- as far as I know I'm a freak of nature. Of course, the Evans don't know that.

Red and Toni Evans had three children of their own. The oldest is Phoebe who is 19 and just graduated from school and was home from college right now. Next comes 18 year old Conner, who is also known as Conman. I have learned that if you have anything of important value, don't have it anywhere within twenty feet of Conner- it will end up in a pawn shop or on E-bay. Last comes Dylan, he's my age and is also the one who knows everything about my secret. That's why he is the one family member who is close to me.

"Happy birthday Alexa, you get better at this fake surprise thing every year." Dylan whispers in my ear. I chuckle and hug my favorite brother.

"Yeah, yeah let the other people in the family hug the twirp. Oh and I hope you like your present." Conner says with a wide grin. His blonde, shaggy hair falls into his face. Conner is 6'1 is just as built as Jared Padalecki if you have ever seen him. Every girl drools over him. Just like every guy drools over Phoebe-Conners twin. She's 5'5, blonde and skinny, a true fashion model. Dylan on the other hand was different. He was the nerdy type and a straight A student. He wore baggy clothes, but always had a great sense of style, dirty blonde hair and glasses. Don't judge him by his outside appearance, under those baggy clothes Dylan was lean but with chiseled abs.

"Conner if the police come by the house to confiscate this year's present, you can say goodbye to the car you were saving up for." Red said. I had to giggle at the look of horror on Conner's face.

"Happy birthday Al." Toni said, with Phoebe right behind holding a gift.

"Thanks you guys this is great." I say in my shy, quiet voice.

"Come on, let's go open presents in the dining room. Then we can have cake." Dylan says, throwing an arm over my shoulders leading me into the dining room. My eyes popped out of my head when I got in there. There was a huge cake in the middle of the dinner table. Ugh.

I hated cake, but I never told them that, I didn't want to hurt their feelings. At least this only happened once a year.

By the end of the evening, only half of the cake was gone- Conner had eaten most of it. I had gotten a new iPod, a cell phone, a 500 dollar gift card for the mall, and best of all a new CAR! Conner was ticked, I had gotten a black camaro. I promised that Dylan could get to drive it until he got his car, he looked liked a baby who had just gotten ice cream.

Coming out of my bathroom, shower fresh, I saw Dylan sitting on my bed playing with my phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just heard mom and dad talking down stairs." Dylan said, putting my phone down. He looked up at me with a worried expression. "I don't think you can go visit your mom's grave any more."

"What do mean I can't go see my mom, What's going on Dyl?" I could already feel my body start to tingle. If I don't calm down soon I was either going to change or shoot fire and water everywhere.

"We're moving to America. Forks, Washington to be exact. Dad got a job offer there and we're moving in the next week or so. Don't flip out on me like you did last time, I don't want to explain how a raccoon bit me in the butt again. Calm down."

I felt the tears start to run down my face. I can't leave, I've always lived in Greece, now I have to go to America- so far away from my mother. Just then, Toni and Red cam into my room hesitantly. I knew exactly what they were about to do and I was on the merge of changing, so I bolted out of there.

Once I was out of seeing range, I let the change overcome- I turned into an eagle and flew into the trees. Being up in the air was the most calming place. It had always helped me think. I knew I would have to get back soon but I didn't have to get back **that** soon. I flew to my mom's grave, I was calm enough to change back into human form. I sat down in front of my mother's tombstone, staring at the engravings on it. _Kelly Black. We will never forget you. _

I heard a twig snap and turned around immediately. It was only Dylan.

"Al do you realize what time it is! I've been looking for you for an hour." Dylan said with an exasperated sigh. "I should of known to come here first."He sat down beside me. For the first time, I finally notice how dark it was. The moon was shining above and I could hear the crickets chirping.

"Sorry Dylan. I just needed to clear my head. Did they break the news?" I said not looking up from the tombstone.

"Yeah, they did. I told them the truth of overhearing their conversation. Your over- reacting is actually why they kept it to them selves in the first place." Dylan chuckled as he said this.

I sighed, leaning back on the cold, damp grass. "I've never imagined leaving Greece. It came to be a little bit of a shock. I'm sorry for ove -reacting."

" Hey it's fine with me, it's mom and dad you have to worry about. Come on, let's get this over with." Dylan grabbed my hand and helped me up.

After a quick hug, we headed home. Red and Toni were out on the porch when we got there.

"I'm sorry for running out like that. I didn't mean it." I said in a soft whisper. We talked for a while about moving to America. That night I tried to get some sleep but it never came.

Everyday I went to my mom's grave, saving every moment. Finally it came the day to finish packing and leave. Phoebe had went back to school and promised to visit us in Forks. So Dylan, Conner, Toni, Red and I boarded our plane. I got a window seat and refused to look anywhere but at what I could see of Greece.

Goodbye homeland of Greece, hello new land of Forks. For some reason I had a feeling that this move was going to change my life, forever.

**Here's the next chapter, I really don't care if I get reviews or not byt it would be nice. I'll still post anyway. **

**There's a lot of stories out there, I'll be surprised if I get any comments at all. **

**Tootles,**

**KJC**


	3. Encounters

Chapter Two

The plane from Greece to America felt like an eternity. Every minute we went closer to America, I could feel my body quiver and recoil into itself a little bit more. After a while I couldn't see any of Europe, the plane had retreated into the clouds. My panic had calmed when we were in the clouds, but then suddenly the clouds broke away and I could see the Atlantic ocean and the coast America. There goes calm state. I was in the middle of thinking about morphing in the bathroom and flying home when I felt a hand cover mine.

"Al, calm down. Maybe us moving could be good for us. Changes always come out good sooner or later."Conner said to me. That's the thing about Conner, he always had some moments where he could say something to brighten up your day and encourage you. They didn't happen often but I was still grateful.

"Thanks Conman."

"Anytime twirp." Conner said, giving me a noogy on the crown of my head. I laid my head on my pillow that the stewardess gave me.

I was on the merge of sleep when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and spotted two men looking at me strangely. They were tan with black long hair but one was very buff; he looked to be at least twenty-three, and the other was very old. He had a wheelchair laying on the ground. The old man was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out, but then gave up and turned his head. I took the time to study them both. The old man looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why he did. So I went back to sleep.

When we landed in New York, we took a plane to Washington in Port Angeles. After that we drove one hour to Forks. I had to admit, it wasn't what I had thought it would be- all green and wet. I LOVED IT.

"Here we are!" Toni squealed. When I turned my head I saw a house with walls made of glass so I could see the inside. It was two stories high and it was awesome. The house came with a lot of land for me to run at night.

"I'm picking my room first." I said slipping out of the car and running towards the house. I went straight to the top floor to the end of the hall. The last room was big with a walk in closet and its own bathroom. The best part about it was the sliding glass door that covered the whole wall, which led to a deck and stairs. The walls were a calm turquoise blue- it reminded me of the ocean.

The rest of the evening was filled with dusting , unpacking , eating dinner, then more unpacking. Dylan and I were done first so we stayed in his room and watched horror films. It was about 3 in the morning when I woke up. I walked up to my room and opened the sliding glass door. I silently went down the stairs and out into the woods. _This place is perfect to practice controlling my powers. _

I concentrated on being one of my favorite animals- a panther. I felt my body hunch over and fur started to form on my skin. When I had changed completely, I took off running. I kept running until I was in a large open field of grass. On the edge of the field was a cliff that led down to a waterfall. (AN. If you've seen the movie Twilight, at the baseball scene they have the field and water fall, picture that.) I ran off the cliff and on the way down I turned into a dolphin. I had never turned into a water animal before so it was pretty exciting .

I changed back into a panther when I jumped out of the water. I started to home because I knew I had school in the morning, but something hard as rock slammed into me.

"Hey Eddie, I think you caught your meal off guard, that was the easiest prey I have ever seen." Someone bellowed.

I growled loudly and bit 'Eddie' in the shoulder. His grip loosened on me, so I took the opportunity and kicked him into a tree. I might be small. But I'm very powerful. The big guy laughed when he saw Eddie.

"I told you , you are getting soft. You're letting your food beat you." I stared in confusion. Why do they keep calling me food? As both men straightened them selves, realization hit me. I took off running. I heard them behind me, they were too fast to be human.

"Emmet, panthers don't run this fast." I suppose that was Eddie talking.

Again I was tackled to the ground. I panicked and accidently turned into a monkey. I jumped into a tree, grabbing rocks on the way. They were still in their spots starring at me, stunned.

"What the heck is that thing. Wasn't it just a panther?" Emmet said. Eddie had gotten up and was coming towards me. So I threw a rock at his head and climbed higher up the tree. Emmet started to laugh again, so I threw a rock at him too. That seem to tick him off. Both men started to climb the tree and I was screeching in warning, when tow more people else came to us.

"Edward, Emmet what are you doing? And what's that sound?" The blonde guy said. Next to the blonde was the hottest guy in the world- well in my opinion. He was lean but built, his button down shirt was open and I could see tatoos on his stomach, chest, and shoulders. I could hardly see his face because black , shaggy hair was in the way.

"Jasper, Ethan, that monkey was a panther a minute ago and-" I took this distraction to turn into an eagle and fly home. I heard them yelling at each other from up in the air but I didn't care. I was _not_ going to be someone's next meal. I t was 5:30 when I got to the house and went to sleep.

Thirty minutes later I was woken up by Dylan jumping on my bed.

"Al, get up! Get ready for school!" I laughed when he squealed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now get out so I can get ready." I said as I threw a pillow at him. While getting ready I was battling with myself whether or not to tell Dylan what happen last night. I looked in the mirror and saw a 5'1, part Native American girl with black ,micro braided hair dressed in a tight fitted black tank top that said 'Bite Me' in bold red letters and a short jean skirt with black leggings. I heard Dylan honking out side so I grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door.

"You're not driving my car today, I am so move your butt." I pushed him over to the passenger side just as Conner came out and got in the car.

When we got to Fork High people were standing around outside. When I parked everyone got out and we headed to the office. Dylan and I ignored all the stares while Conner was already hitting on the female population.

"Hi , I'm Alexa Evans and these are my brothers, Dylan and Conner." I said to the woman behind the counter.

"Oh yes, you're the new children here. Well welcome to Forks and here are your schedules, maps and slips that you have to get signed by your teachers. Come back at the end of the day and turn those in. Bye!" and she rushed out the door. Obviously she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

Conner had gone his own way saying that he had Biology first , so me and Dylan headed off to math together. We were talking and looking at our maps so we weren't looking where we were going and I hit someone. I could have mistaken that someone as a wall. It felt like I ran into concrete.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, picking myself and my things off the ground. I looked up to see who I had ran into and it was Ethan.

**It's hard to update with me having to babysit and always getting kicked off the computer but I 'm doing my best. **

**so here's Chapter two, hope you enjoyed it!**

**peace out girlscout**

**kjc**


End file.
